


Little Things

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, One Shot Collection, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-05-09 19:26:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14722164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The thing about love is doing the most mundane things with that special someone, and suddenly, you're looking forward to that boring task everyday.  This is a one-shot / short story collection that ranges from A - Z showing the everyday life of the married life of Kuroo Tetsurou.





	1. Adorable

**Author's Note:**

> The female character; her physical, emotional and mental aspects were base on myself or how I perceived myself subjectively but you can always change this things according to your taste and how it will suit your taste. If you want to use your name instead of mine, then it's okay! Also, the timeline in this story is not in chronological order, it can happen in the past, present or future, some chapter might be related to each, some might not, while others can be a prequel / sequel of another chapter. But I'll try my best to make it easier to read for everyone :))

_adorable (adj.)_

_inspiring great affection; delightful; charming._

* * *

 

Every Sunday, It already became a hobby that you will sleep until afternoon, while Kuroo will have the whole house to himself. He is an early bird, going for a jog before preparing for the day ahead. That is why he was quite surprise to see you after he went out for his morning run, hustling around in the kitchen while humming a happy tune.

**_"You're up early"_ **

He said while opening your fridge to get something to drink. You look at him with an excited smile before giggling to yourself.

**_"I'm so excited for today I barely slept"_ **

You mused. Kuroo chuckled as he bite into his apple while leaning on the counter, he watch you dance around while trying to cook some breakfast for the two of you. You were such in high spirit that your energy is influencing him.

Last night before the two of you sleep, he told you that he reserved a ticket in the nearby aquarium. You were so excited for the day ahead that you are literally bouncing on the balls of your feet.

**_"You're too happy Kumiko-chan"_ **

He said as you squirm on your seat while eating the pancakes. You look at him with a grin.

**_"I'm not"_ **

You denied despite the smile on your face. Kuroo laugh while ruffling your hair as you talk to him about the marine life waiting for you that day. _What a child._ He thought while listening to you talk animatedly.

After an hour or so, you two done preparing already that after you wore your shoes, you bounced on your feet and started tugging Kuroo on his sleeves while repeatedly saying to him to hurry up. The only thing the poor man can do is sigh repeatedly despite the warm feeling growing inside his chest. 

When the two of you reach the aquarium entrance, you are skipping your steps that he has to hold you so that you will not get lost in the crowd. You did not even notice the uneven ground that you almost lost your balance, but thankfully, Kuroo was able to hold you and started scolding you for getting _too excited._ You pouted at him and he swore to god, at that moment, he decided, _you are just a 5-year-old kid trapped inside the body of a full-grown woman._

He thought that you cannot get more excited, but _boy how wrong he was._

The whole tour, you ignored his presence; captivated by the sea life and the colorful lights illuminating the aquarium made your eyes brighter, your grin wider and the little sound of awe that escapes your mouth whenever a fish go near you is added to his list of reasons why you're _too adorable for his heart_. It was a fact that he felt a little insecure with your attention somewhere else, but he paid no attention in mind, because he _really loves_ to watch you in your own world.

**_"Tetsu oh my god!"_ **

He went back to reality when you excitedly went near him. An old couple pass by you two and Kuroo swore they were smiling at him; he bowed a little to hide his embarrassment as you excitedly pulled him somewhere.

**_"I saw something that just look like you!"_ **

You exclaimed with your eyes wider than usual, Kuroo did not missed that you are trying your best to hold your laugh.  You then pointed at the glass nearby and once he look at the species you were talking about, anger boiled inside of him.

**_"A sea urchin, seriously?"_ **

You nodded finally letting the laugh you desperately tried to hide; your body trembled as you close your mouth with your fingers. Kuroo is _offended_ despite the little smile on his lips he did not notice.

**_"It's the hair! Tetsu! The hair!"_ **

You motioned at him. He's about to tell you to stop but held it back when he saw you squat down, a small smile plastered on your face, your eyes sparkling, your long lashes being illuminated by the light from the tank, and your cheeks red from laughing too much. Kuroo's heart squeezed at the sight. _How annoyingly beautiful._

And when you lightly tapped the glass with your fingertip, at that moment, he realized, _he is a very lucky man._

**x x x**

Kuroo was getting something in the fridge when he felt your presence standing behind his back, looking at you, he almost snorted when he caught you shamelessly checking him out.

**_"What are you doing?"_ **

He ask before closing the fridge and finally facing you with his arms crossed in front of his chest. You shook your head then stood on your tiptoes to reach his face. You were far smaller than he is, and the fact that you barely reach his shoulder is not helping.

**_"I want a kiss"_ **

You demanded still trying to reach him. But Kuroo was having the time of his life watching you struggle to reach him, and decided to let you suffer a little bit more by standing straight and gave you a harder time than it is.

**_"Come on, lean down, I want a kiss"_ **

You whined, literally begging while pulling his shirt in hopes that your strength will make the man lean down a little by force, and to give you an easier access, but to no avail, nothing changed, and instead he's just looking at you with a very _smug look_.

**_"Tetsu damn it, kiss me already"_ **

You said, losing your patience, he chuckled as you pout at him, you then heave a defeated sigh and look at him with your hands on your hips and tried to look mean.

**_"Stingy"_ **

You said even stomping your feet on the process. _He can feel his heart squeezing at the sight_. Kuroo thought you look extra cute that night in his old sweater that is too big for you but barely covers your legs, while the sleeves reaches down to your knuckles and a messy bun completed the look. 

Truthfully, he can only take little cuteness for his own good and right now, you were too much for him to handle.

**_"No offense babe, I know you're trying to look angry right now but feels like I'm being threatened by a mini cupcake"_ **

You gasped at his statement while he chuckled once again. He then cup your face, leaned down, and press a soft kiss on your lips. After a second, he pulled back as he look at you with such adoring eyes, it felt as if your insides are going to melt any moment and your legs might give up on you.

**“Again.”**

You whispered, your confidence going down the drain. He then pulled you closer to kiss you once again, but this time he deepened the kiss. Your arms instinctively wrap around his neck while your fingers start tugging his unruly hair. Tongues and teeth colliding with each other, your legs feels like it turned into jelly while his familiar scent entered your nostrils. _Your heart really felt so warm at the moment._ Kuroo knew he is making you crazy but you do not mind, you have the same effect on him anyway.

The two of you sharing a kiss always takes a lot of effort from the two of you especially when the height difference between him and you is _too great_. You can feel your feet starting to cramp from standing on your toes; while Kuroo is already feeling his back aching a little from leaning down to match your height. Nevertheless, no one ever complained, because _Kuroo is a good kisser and you always felt like home._

**_"Happy?"_ **

He asks after the two of you parted for a breather. It was notable how his cheeks down to his ear turned red, but you cannot hide the fact that your face also felt hot that you are sure you are no better than he is. Nodding to him with a contented smile, you tried to stifle the happy giggle erupting from you by covering your mouth with your hands.

 _God, he is so fucking in love_ .

You then beamed at him showing your perfect set of pearly whites, that when you did, he felt how his heart rate increased at the speed of light.

**_"Thank you. You really are the best"_ **

You said after standing in tiptoes yet again and pressed a soft kiss on his lips. You then shuffled away and hurriedly went back to what you were watching with a skip and acted as if you didn't just gave Kuroo a mini heart attack with your statement.

Whether he saved the world or not in his past life, _he cannot decide why  even he deserves someone like you._


	2. Bewitching

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! This chapter will contain adult references but not to the extent of sex scence. SO if you're really uncomfortable with that, I am very sorry T^T. And as you guys notice, my english grammar really suck, I am very very very very very sorry about that I'll try my best in the future!!!!

_Bewitching (adj.)_

_so beautiful or attractive that you cannot think about anything else._

_powerfully or seductively attractive or charming._

* * *

 

You have always love the beach. You love how your feet sinks in the sand, the smell of the sea and fresh air, the calming presence of the blue sky, and the feeling of getting away from the hustle of city life. It was frustrating to think that the two of you took roughly 3 months of planning just for this trip alone. Beating the deadlines of paper works, requirements for graduate school, and other responsibilities as an adult eat up almost all of your time that the two of you had barely time to breathe. _It was exhausting_.

Settling on the blanket you brought after tiring yourself out of an hour of swimming in the clear blue water, you finally decided to rest. Squinting your eyes to block the sunlight, you saw Kuroo also getting out of the water and is currently walking towards your direction.

He is wearing a red short that only reaches just above his knees and when your eyes travelled north, you can feel how your saliva got lumped inside your throat. He is soaking wet from head to toe; his usual unruly hair is now sticking in his forehead, water dripping down from his neck to his chest, then to his abdomen. _Kuroo's years of spending time playing volleyball really paid off._ His perfectly sculpted body that he worked hard for is visible and mesmerizing to look at even though he is a few feet away from where you at.

Grabbing your phone, you secretly took a snap of his picture, just in time when he swept his hair back while looking at you with a smirk.

**_"What are you doing Kumiko-chan?"_ **

You heard him say after standing in front of you with a teasing tone before leaning down on you to check what you are doing. He knew all this time, you were watching him and your attention is at him and nowhere else. _He loved it_.

**_"Nothing"_ **

You lied before hurriedly keeping your phone out of his reach, because if he saw your wallpaper, which was taken just a while ago, he will surely not let you live it down. Kuroo does not look like he believed what you said as he look at you with his lopsided smile.

**_"It's really nothing, geez dry yourself first and let's eat lunch. I'm hungry."_ **

You said throwing him a towel to change the topic. He just shrugged with a hum as a response and started wiping himself dry. You on the other hand, was so awestruck at how his back muscles flex and cannot help yourself to indulge yourself at the scene in front of you. You have seen Kuroo naked countless times but every time you do _, you are still the same as if it was your first time._ Once Kuroo turned around and caught you staring, he finally lose it and started laughing that brought you back to reality.

**_"Kumiko-chan you pervert!"_ **

He said as he touch your chin that made you automatically let go of your lower lip, which you didn't notice you were biting as you watch him dry himself. You gulped the lumped in your throat before looking away to hide the embarrassed blush on your cheeks. Part of you thankful, your face is a little sunburnt while part of you somehow guilty for getting caught red handed.

**_"Am I really that hot?"_ **

He said while side eyeing you, his mouth curve into a teasing smile. You were about to tell him to shut up but words got cut off when he swept back his hair then licked his lips. He is purposely acting sexy in front of you to tease you and he is succeeding _very_ easily.

**_"Babe, stop looking at me like that. I might not be able to control myself. Let’s at least wait until we’re back into our hotel room, okay?"_ **

He whispered, your eyes widened before pushing his face away from your ears, his hot breathe tickling the side of your face and your heart suddenly beating too fast, it felt as if you just finished a marathon. He chuckled at your response and went to put an arm around your shoulder to pull you closer.

**_"Kumiko-chan my cute little pervert"_ **

He mumbled as he pinch your cheeks lightly with a soft chuckle erupting from him before facing the sea in front of you two. You grumbled while massaging the sore part where his fingers has been and decided to watch the waves as well.

You finally accepted the fact that Kuroo is _seductively attractive_ and it is not good for your heart.

**x x x**

**_"Tetsu when are you coming home?"_ **

You said at the other line of the phone, Kuroo's still out driving and is currently waiting for the red light to go green. It was a long day but his fatigue came washing down when he heard your voice perking up the moment he picked your call. Your voice is higher than usual and despite not seeing you; he was sure your grinning very widely.

**_"I'm on my way, why?"_ **

He ask as he leisurely make a right turn then stepping on the gas, he does not have any idea what's making you so excited but he cannot help himself and look forward to whatever it is too.

**_"Nothing it's just that I can't wait to show you something"_ **

You said making the man more than curious as ever. With one brow raised, he asked you what is it again, but instead of answering, you just hummed as a response as if giving it a thought.

**_"It's a secret~"_ **

Your voice enveloping the quiet small space of the vehicle as you singsong your answer. He tried to persuade you one more time to tell you what is the thing you wanted to show him, but you just giggled, told him to wait until he reached home and to drive safely before hanging up. _Kuroo cannot hide that his curiosity is heightening up_ as the moment pass by he is spending inside his car _._

Once he reach home and you heard the door opening, you run towards him with a beaming smile and started asking him how his day went and if he already had dinner. After answering your questions one by one, you told him to go take a shower first and pushed him inside the bathroom, not giving the poor man a chance to protest nor to question what is in your mind.

When he was done taking a bath, he was surprise to find the living room or the kitchen empty, he then went into your shared bedroom and was baffled when he found out the door was locked.

**_"Babe?"_ **

Kuroo called out, shivering a little when the night breeze touch his bare back, he was left nothing but a towel wrap around his waist and it's making him happy the least.

**_"Don't come in yet Tetsu, left you some spare clothes on the sofa!"_ **

You called out, your voice quite muffled because of the thick walls separating you two. He heave a defeated sigh and went to where his clothes. Not saying anything more, he just wore his old jogging pants, a black wife beater and then decided to watch the tv while waiting for you.

**_"Kumiko-chan? What is taking you so long? What's that you wanted to show me?"_ **

He finally said after 5 minutes of staring into nothingness and watching disinterestedly at the variety show playing in the television. He heard some shuffling of feet, a soft whisper of “wait” and then the door unlocking. He is like a puppy perking its ear when he heard the door opening to reveal its owner.

 

**_" Tetsurou-kun, I now formally announce the start of my fashion show"_ **

He heard you said with a laugh, he still cannot see your figure but the grin spreading in his face was enough sign to know that he is curious of what you are saying. You then came strutting in stiletto, hair and makeup perfectly done. He was quite impressed despite the question mark in his brain when you came in wearing a white bathrobe.

**_"Are you ready?"_ **

You said with a cheeky smile, he nodded; you then give him a small smile before taking a step back so he can see your whole body at once.

**_"Okay then, this is the first pair"_ **

You said before removing the bathrobe around your body and dropping it on the ground the same time _Kuroo's mouth dropped on the floor_. His breathing hitched as he scan your body from head to toe, _there you are_ , standing in front of him with your hair let loose into a messy waves and wearing nothing but a pair of white lacy, [fishnet lingerie](https://www.prettylittlething.com/white-fishnet-leaf-lace-strapped-lingerie-set.html). It is a two-piece and has leafy patterns on it; the thong has an elasticated strap detailing which makes an "x" in front of your stomach that reaches until your belly button. The piece barely covers anything and it is driving _Kuroo crazy_.

**_"What do you think?"_ **

You said with your face turning hot from the attention Kuroo is giving you. His eyes dilated, mouth agape and jaws clenched as he try to process the visual image in front of him.

**_"Kumiko-chan"_ **

He said after a long moment of silence and while breathing hard through his nose, you then look at him with a questioning look; your brows furrowed together with a pout, you look so innocent contradicting to what you are wearing.

**_"You don't like it?"_ **

You said sounding disappointed, Kuroo's eyes widened and shook his head furiously that made you heave a sigh of relief before laughing at him gently then continuing your mini fashion show. You started walking in front of your audience, spinning around and then confidently striking a pose. Kuroo on the other hand is enjoying himself despite the uncomfortable tightness of his jogging pants.

**_"How was it?"_ **

You asked after a while, he then gave you a thumbs up which made you beam at him.

**_"Well then, should I show you the next one?"_ **

You asked, Kuroo felt himself getting more excited down there.

**_"There's more?"_ **

You nodded and signaled for him to wait. As you change, it felt like forever that Kuroo cannot help but to be impatient about it, he kept glancing at your bedroom door hoping he will see you soon.

 

 _The second one_ made Kuroo dropped into his knees when you entered. It is a [black lacy camisole](https://www.prettylittlething.com/black-floral-lace-cupped-camisole.html) with a thin tie in front to secure the bra and you finished it off with your hair tied into a high ponytail. Kuroo felt like his going insane as you strut in front of him and showing your assets to the poor man who is trying hard to control his animal instincts. _God is testing him and Kuroo know he is failing._

**_"Rate this one."_ **

You said, he look up and was met with your lips curling into a smirk. He sigh, held up 10 fingers and you giggled before pulling himself up and pushing him on the sofa once again. He wanted to touch you, to feel you, to have you and his desire is showing the way he is licking his lips while shifting his gaze from your face then to your body.

**_"Wait till you see the last one"_ **

You whispered to him with a wink before walking away letting him a full view of your ass bouncing up and down, which is emphasized even more by your stilleto. Kuroo felt so lucky and thankful because he has a good memory and tonight will be a good reference whenever he felt lonely by himself.

 

The third one made Kuroo growled, knocked his air out and his knees turned into jelly. You wore a [red lacy lingerie ](https://www.prettylittlething.com/red-extreme-ribbon-lace-up-thong-body.html)and the middle part designed like a shoelace that reached just above your navel. Kuroo can only do is reach for a nearby pillow and hide the painful boner he has been nursing since the beginning while looking away to stop the erotic image flooding his brain.

**_"Kumiko-chan"_ **

He said through gritted teeth, lust evident in his hazel eyes as he look at you through the gaps of his fingers.

**_"You're driving me crazy"_ **

He mumbled with his voice an octave lower. He heard you laugh as you walk towards him, you then remove the pillow on his lap and occupied the space between his legs before hooking your fingers in his chin.

**_"Am I?"_ **

You said with a devilish little smirk despite trying to feign innocence. _God, how fucking seductive._ He smirked at you before leaning down to kiss your exposed shoulder.

**_"Should I prove it then?"_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol I really don't know how to describe a lingerie, so for easier access I put the link, hope you seen it hahaha.


	3. Competitive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you'll enjoy this one hehehe

_Competitive (adj.)_

_of or relating to a situation in which people or groups are trying to win a contest or be more successful than others : relating to or involving competition_

* * *

 

To you, Sunday is your most favorite day of the week. Not only it is your well-deserved day off; you can literally sleep up until afternoon without worrying about your alarm clock going off; you also don't have to bother to check your email even once for work related stuff; nor stress about the requirements for your graduate school. Sundays means lazing the whole day without feeling guilty about it.

**_"Babe!"_ **

You heard Kuroo called you from your veranda while you lie on the sofa reading a magazine you found lying around after cleaning around the house. You hummed as a response and Kuroo called you once again that made you groan and walk towards where he is. He is in charge of wiping the sliding glass door and to water the plants that afternoon.

**_"What is it?"_ **

You said, quite annoyed that you have to leave your comfortable spot. You were about to ask what he wanted but got cut off when he splash you with the hose his holding on your face causing water to drip from your hair to shoulder.

**_"Water fight!"_ **

He announced wetting you again. You tried to shield yourself from his assault but to no avail, _you were losing to him._

**_"You are so gonna pay for that!"_ **

You grumbled when Kuroo stop spraying you with the hose. You look around and saw a bucket full of water. You then carried it and throw the water at him that eventually became a full blown water fight.

Once the two of you settled down after splashing, laughing and throwing death threats to each other, the two of you finally calmed down and called it quits. The two of you is soaking wet from head to toe that his usual wild hair is now sticking on his forehead.

**_"You're the one who'll clean this mess"_ **

You said while reaching up to push his hair away from his face. He then pouted as he look around, puddles of water can be seen around and even the tiles inside are wet.

**_"That's not fair"_ **

You shook your head, before reaching up to plant a soft kiss on his cheeks.

**_"You're the one who started it"_ **

You giggled before running away from him to change your clothes and away from the mess the two of you made.

x x x

**_"What the ever loving fuck are you doing?_ **

Kuroo screamed while the two of you is crammed on your couch, controllers in each other's hand while all of your attention is in the screen showing two cars trying to race each other.

**_"Suck my ass you loser!"_ **

You screamed back while literally using your whole body to maneuver the controller as your car swivel around to out run him. The two of you decided to play a racing game, loser will have to make dinner and wash the dishes. It is already the final lap of your game and the two of you is on fire in hopes of to skip house chores that night.

_It is the moment of truth that will decide the destiny of you two for that night._

The two of you screaming and cursing each other on the top of your lungs whenever your position change. The house was pumped with adrenaline and neither of you is not backing down with a fight.

**_"What the actual hell?"_ **

He said under his breathe when you paused the game and look at the door with a groan after the two of you heard the bell rang.

**_"Seriously? I'm already winning!"_ **

Kuroo groaned and stood up to welcome the stranger who has the audacity to visit their home in the middle of a pierce battle.

**_"Who said that? You're losing to me though!"_ **

You shouted from the sofa, he was about to say something but was shock to see a security officer standing in front of the entrance door with an unamused expression.

**_"Uhmm…May I help you?"_ **

He said while shifting his weight from right to left. You followed your husband after hearing how awkward he sounded that made you curious who was the visitor.

**_"I'm here to warn you for a complaint."_ **

The officer said with a sigh. You stood beside Kuroo who look at you with a questioning look, you look back at him with the same confuse look before the two of you look at the man to let him continue.

**_"It seems that your neighbors are quite disturbed with your fighting. One of them said it was getting worst that one of you even threatened to kill your partner?"_ **

The officer asked with his brows raised while looking at your direction, you gulped and chuckled nervously because you are so sure that without a doubt, that is intended for you.

**_"And one of them threatened the other of physical assault?"_ **

He said with a sigh while looking at Kuroo. He shifted his gaze away from the officer with an awkward cough because he just remembered that he told you he’d kick your ass. The two of you was so immersed with your game that the two of you totally forgot that this condominium building has thin walls for each of their unit that loud noises can be heard by your neighbors.

**_"Look here. I know that marriage life is hard and big fights like this is pretty normal just make sure to talk it out, kay?"_ **

The officer said. The two of you nodded like high-school students being scolded by their teachers.

**_"You two are still young so don't go wasting your love down in the drain because of these silly fights okay?"_ **

The two of you nodded again. You were so embarrassed that your face is turning hot and you knew, Kuroo felt the same way too. There is nothing more embarrassing than having two full-grown adults being scolded by a man in uniform because they got too riled up just because of a game.

**_"Well, my job here is done. Make sure you two apologizes to each other"_ **

He said before leaving the two of standing in front of your door while looking at his retreating figure. Kuroo then close your front door and look at you before the two of you burst into a laughing fit.

**_"That man must be new”_ **

Kuroo said before going back to his controller, you nodded with a grin as you took the seat beside him already disinterested with the game.

**_"Yeah but anyway we have to prepare apology cookies for our neighbors again and that man as well."_ **

You mumbled. This is the 10th time the two of you got a warning for this month and mostly, all of them are just phone calls and ends after telling the two of you to not be too fired up in your game. This is only the second time (after the first time you got a warning) that a police officer showed in front of your door and literally started lecturing you about marriage.

**_"Well, anyway, take outs?"_ **

Kuroo asked changing the game into animal crossing.

**_"Yeah. Take outs."_ **

You said as you lay your head on his shoulder before reaching to the telephone beside the couch. You watch him tend to his land while you decide what to eat for that night.

 


	4. Discord

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do your fair thee? Anyway, I headcanon Kuroo to work as a professor / teacher in the future and I bet you all, he'll be really a good one hehehehe

_Discord (noun.)_

_disagreement between people._

* * *

 

It was Saturday night; you just got home from a very long hour of lectures, was stuck in a heavy traffic. You were seriously in such a foul mood that when you saw Kuroo sitting on the couch playing his game, and didn't even bothered to look up to greet you, your head started to throb.

**_"Tetsurou seriously?"_ **

You said through gritted teeth as you saw the pile of plates in the sink. You are a neat freak, you like everything to be organized, and the fact that the dirty plates looks like it's sitting there for a long time is making your blood boil.

**_"Wait babe I'll do them later."_ **

He called out still immersed in his games, inhaling the air through your teeth; you called at him again to do the dishes now since ants are starting to feast in it.

**_"Just a second."_ **

He shouted back again, you went to where he is sitting, sigh to yourself when you saw that he is still in his suit and tie indicating that since the time he reached home which was hours ago, he has already been playing the goddamn video game.

**_"Tetsurou, do the plates now. It stinks."_ **

You grumbled but he ignored you that push you to your limit. It made you cursed under your breathe; went to the power cord and unplugged it without a word, not giving him a chance to save his game.

**_"What the hell?"_ **

He said looking at you; you glared back at him with the same _seething rage_ as him.

**_"Do the dishes now."_ **

You said, Kuroo's jaw clenched (something you find attractive when he does, but that is not very important right now), indicating that he is seriously very mad at you. However, you did not care; _you felt the same way, anyway._

**_"And if I don't?"_ **

He taunted. You groaned, rolled your eyes and pulled your hair out of frustration. You cannot believe this guy.

**_"Then fucking leave"_ **

You screamed.

**_"Fine"_ **

He screamed back before turning his face away from you, march to the door and leave the house with a loud bang.

**_"Fine!"_ **

You screamed back despite him already long gone, you then walk out of the scene, and locked yourself inside the bedroom. _The damned dishes left untouched_.

 

After hours of having the house for yourself, you got the time to self-reflect and realize how wrong you are.

The whole week Kuroo has to work extra hours because finals week in the local high school he is working in is just around the corner; some of his students are failing and he is trying his best to help them somehow save their grades. It did not help the fact that the experiment he has given time and effort for his final paper lost its data so he has to redo everything from step 1 until the last. This is the first time he went home earlier than you because their professor for graduate school has some matters to attend to. The first time he took a break after a hell week. The first time he got a breather he deserved. Compared to you who only has a rough day because of a goddamn traffic, _Kuroo has to endure it for five days_. He did not said anything, did not whine about it and tough it out by himself.

_What did you do?_ Ruined his well deserve time off because of the goddamn unwashed plates he promise to wash later on when he finally felt he is well-rested. You feel bad about yourself, it even feel worse when you realize, the game you unplugged is the game that's been frustrating him for a while now, and looking back, he finally passed the stage he's been whining about.

**_"I really am the worse"_ **

You sulk waiting for him to come home, it is already 10 pm and he has been gone for 4 hours now. You were worried and the guilt is eating you inside that when the door opened revealing Kuroo, you hurriedly stood up to greet him, but he just walk pass by you and ignored your presence.

_It felt as if someone yanked your gut out._

It did not help the fact that he is stinking in cigarette smoke. Kuroo rarely smoke. He only does it whenever he is _really really really_ stressed, pressured or angry. It is like a coping mechanism; one time he told you, it is his little way of showing rebellion.

_God, what have you done?_

That night the two of you slept with a space between the two of you, no words exchange, back facing each other and both of your hearts wanting nothing but to apologize but both of your minds are too hard to make the first move.

**x x x**

Sunday came and you woke up earlier than usual. Either because you have a lot in your mind or your body decided not to let you rest for what you did last night. Kuroo is nowhere to be found, he already took his morning run and you were grateful for that, you're not quite sure why but somehow you're not yet ready to face him and apologize because you're chickening out. Hopping from your bed, you start cooking breakfast, making sure to put extra effort in his. Once you heard the door opened, you hurriedly put the plates on the table and hide behind the counter to watch him eat what you have made to make sure he is ready to accept your apology.

Kuroo notice you crouch down beside the counter while peeking at him; he decided to ignore your antics and look at the food in front of him. Its pancakes, with the bacon and egg arranged into a smiley face. Trying to hold his laugh, he took a bite and heard you heave a sigh of relief.

**_"I'm sorry"_ **

You mumbled while hugging him from behind his back, your arms gently wrapped around his shoulder while your head rested in the crook of his neck. He glanced at you briefly as he continued chewing while you nuzzle him in the cheeks.

**_"It was an asshole move for me to plug your game. I knew that you had a rough week and last night was the first time you took a breather, but I blew it because of the fucking dishes"_ **

He dropped his fork softly before pulling you on his lap. You did not think twice to oblige as he wrap an arm around your waist. You look at him with a pout that he silently compared to a sad puppy.

**_"I'm sorry too, for not washing the dishes and screaming at you"_ **

He said, you nodded as you hug him closer while resting your head on his shoulder.

**_"I'm also sorry for kicking you out"_ **

You said softly, not being able to look at him. He was about to say something but got cut off when you squeeze his body a little to tell him you're not yet done talking.

**_"And for plugging your game. And for not apologizing sooner. And for being a pain in the ass. I'm really-"_ **

You were not able to continue what you are saying because he already cut you off by kissing you on the lips; he tasted like pancakes, and bacon _and him_. It took you by surprise but did not hesitate to kiss him back.

**_"Truce?"_ **

He asked after the two of you pulled apart. You have your forehead rested on his, your eyes getting lost on his. You have always adored his eyes because you cannot decide whether it is hazel brown or chocolate brown and held your universe.

**_"Yeah, Truce."_ **

You muttered with a grin. He grinned back before grabbing his fork again, stabbed a piece of bacon and placed it in front of your mouth, you happily obliged and was about to take the piece, but before you could, he put in inside his mouth.

**_"Hey!"_ **

You whined, hitting him on the shoulder lightly.

**_"That's for the video game"_ **

He said with a playful grin, you rolled your eyes at him as he shifted into a much more comfortable position. His head resting on your shoulder blade, while his arms supporting your back.

**_"Petty"_ **

You grumbled stealing his fork; you ate your own piece as he watch you in amusement.

**_"Eat a lot babe; you'll need a lot of energy the next few hours for our hot make up sex."_ **

He whispered in your ears that made your blood rush in your cheeks, the only thing you can do is push his face away from you as he chuckled at your expression. Soon enough, you've found out, _he was not kidding at all_.


	5. Ethereal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for the people who's still reading this non-sense fic. Thank you.

_Ethereal (adj.)_

_extremely delicate and light in a way that seems too perfect for this world._

* * *

 

Yawning to yourself, you lie sprawled on your bed as you count the hours of rest you'll be getting if you get to sleep now. It amazes you that after 48 hours of continuous sleep deprivation, you will finally get the rest you think you deserved.

It has been hell for you for these past few days. Trying to juggle between your requirements and your internship as a senior was really hard that you've lost count how many times you suffered from mental breakdowns. You barely slept nor eat, it was also a fact you and Kuroo has no chance to talk or catch up, even finding time to see each other felt like an impossible task.

You jolted awake when you heard your phone rang causing your head to throb as you try to find the electronic device in the sea of your pillows and blanket.

**_"What?"_ **

Your throat was so dry it felt like there's a sandpaper in your mouth, you look at your phone briefly to check the time but your vision was still blurry and had a hard time adjusting in the bright light coming from your screen.

**_"Kumiko-chan, meet me outside of your dorm"_ **

You groaned as you heard your boyfriend's all too familiar deep and raspy voice. Standing up from your bed, you heard your bones cracking at the sudden movement as you stifle a yawn whilst finding your bra you've thrown somewhere before propping lifelessly on your mattress.

**_"Tetsurou what time is it?"_ **

You said, sleep still present. You heard some movement at the other line that made you shiver a little, you were about to leave your room but decided against it and remained sitting on your bed while contemplating whether to leave or not.

**_"It's fucking 2 in the morning Tetsu, why are we doing this?"_ **

You whined, now fully awake, you are literally _pissed_ because not only your well deserved sleep was disrupted, you also have to go outside and battle the cold morning breeze.

**_"Come on Kumiko-chan, I promise you this will be worth it"_ **

He said that you could practically hear him smiling. You heave a defeated sigh, stood up from your bed, then grabbed your coat and keys before leaving the comfortable warmth of your room. Once he saw you walk out of the entrance door, he beamed like a child and motioned for you to hurry up.

The two of you went out for a long night drive, you kept asking him where he would take you but the whole time, he just told you _it's a secret and just wait for it_. Your patience was growing thin and was about to whine some more when he pulled up in front of an abandoned building.

**_"Why are we here?"_ **

You asked, suddenly alert of your surroundings. There were no street lamp in the vicinity and that the only light source you two have is his car and the moonlight. The building looks moldy and old, some glass windows are shattered, the paint has already faded, it was too dark inside and some wild flowers can be seen sprouting everywhere.

**_"Come on, don't be scared. It will be fun from here on"_ **

You squinted your eyes at him not quite believing what he was saying. You are not fond of horror stuffs and the fact that you two are out exploring an abandoned building 2 in the morning made a shiver run down your spine. Albeit your fear and uncertainty, you still hopped out of the car and started following the man in front of you.

**_"Tetsu, we can't just go in there"_ **

You hissed as you watch him walk ahead of you. There's a big _"No Entry_ " sign in the entrance that he didn't paid attention into and instead look at you with a mischievous grin.

**_"Chickening out?"_ **

Despite your fear of ghost and other supernatural stuffs, you're also worried the two of you might get caught and be charged for trespassing of private property; there's no way your ego will let you admit you're chickening out specially when Kuroo looks so smug, _you know he won't live it down._

**_"No. No I'm not, it's just that I think this idea is very stupid"_ **

You lied as you followed him suit. Ignoring the signage, he stepped inside and waited for you as you hesitate to enter the premises. It was too dark, you can barely make out the interior inside, stepping with one foot in, you shivered when the temperature dropped and a loud crunch can be heard from where you step on. You froze on your spot while looking at the figure of the man in fron of you to make sure he didn't leave you.

**_"Careful, there's some glass shard in there"_ **

He mumbled as you look on the floor. Finally adjusting in to your new surrounding the two of you continued walking as he led the way. You were still scared of the possibility of meeting a ghost on your way, no matter how much stupid it sounds, _you still believe in them and was never good at dealing with it._

**_"Are you okay?"_ **

You heard Kuroo say as he made a beeline towards the fire exit, you shook your head and was about to say something when something rustled in the corner causing you to jump on your skin only to find it was a mouse sneaking its way out. You unconsciously get a fistful of Kuroo's coat from behind as he look at you with worry.

**_"We can stop here if you really want to"_ **

His voice echoed in the empty halls, he sounded disappointed but tried to mask it with worry. You knew that Kuroo would not take you here if he isn't really planning anything, and from his tone from earlier, he really sounded as if he's looking forward to this _dumb_ trip.

You don't have the heart to be an ass and spoil whatever surprise he has in mind just because you're chickening out so you lied for his stead.

**_"I'm okay"_ **

You mumbled still holding tightly on the hem of his jacket. He look at you one more time before continuing walking on the stairs with the only light source you two have is the flashlight from his phone.

**_"We're almost there"_ **

He said reassuringly as he take one last step up in the staircase. Reaching the top, he stop abruptly to check on you one last time before opening a gate that leads in the rooftop. Once he open it, your air almost got knock out of your lungs as you look at the scene in front of you.

The rooftop of the building overviews the whole city that you can see the city lights dancing around, the moonlight illuminating the empty space whilst the stars making the blank canvas of the night sky seemed so full. In the middle of the rooftop lays a blanket with some few big rocks holding it on the side, a lamp in the middle, a picnic basket and a bouquet of flowers beside. 

**_"How?"_ **

You heard yourself say as you walk in the spot, Kuroo followed you suit with a sheepish grin.

**_"Sorry I only got an hour to prepare. Remember when you told me you wanted to do stargazing? I heard that this is the best spot to do it"_ **

He mumbled as he rub his nape out of embarrassment. You look at him briefly with a smile ghosting your lips, he then averted his gaze and took hold of your hand for the first time that night and led you once again towards the blanket. You feel so giddy at the moment that the fear and anxiety you had a while ago was gone in the wind and was changed into a _warm and blissful_ feeling. 

**_"Do you like it?"_ **

He asked after the two of you took a seat and gave you the bouquet of flowers. It was a mixture of sunflowers and roses, the smell is already faint but it is sweet and vanilla-like. You cannot help yourself but to giggle at his romantic gestures. _God, you are so in love._

**_"You should have told me beforehand so I could have worn something presentable at the very least"_ **

You muttered looking at your clothes, you're still in your pajamas and your hair thrown into a messy bun, you _literally_ look like you just freshly rolled out of your bed.

**_"It's okay, you're still beautiful no matter what"_ **

He mused while sneaking an arm around your waist. You felt your face heat up from his comment that you ended up ducking your head to hide your blush and decided to reach for the picnic basket instead.

**_"What did you prepare?"_ **

You asked to change the topic because of embarassment; you checked what's in the menu and was quite impressed to find a variety of foods inside. Kuroo really gave this a thought and you feel so grateful that you agreed in this late night escapade despite your early doubts.

After hours of eating, laughing, talking, and sharing of an endless and breathless kisses to make up from those times you wanted each other by your side; the two of you finally quieted down and spend the rest of the night in comfortable silence whilst watching the millions of stars. His arms around your shoulder as you lay your head on his shoulder, both of your warmth surrounding each other that you cannot help yourself but to be lost in the moment.

**" _How beautiful"_**

You heard yourself say as a sigh of appreciation escape from your lips. As you watch the stars twinkling above, it felt as if all of your stress and pressures from university is not existing. You were so caught up in the moment that you didn't notice Kuroo was watching you the whole time, his eyes fixated on your soft features as a small smile curled into his lips. He was so awestruck of how your eyes shine the same way the stars above, how your mouth formed into a small "o" as you continue to look up or how you pushed a strand of hair that escaped from your messy bun. You were so beautiful no that was an understatement, you are _ethereal._ To him, you are the epitome of beauty not just the outside but in the inside as well.  _I am really lucky to have her._

**_"Kumiko-chan. I love you"_ **

He said out of nowhere causing you to turn your head at him and was quite surprised to catch him already staring at you. He then gave you a small smile before reaching into his coat pocket that made you curious of his action.

**_"This is for you"_ **

He said before giving you a small jewelry box, the dim light from the lamp cascading his features very softly and from one look on him your heart started beating erratically.

**_"Tetsu, this is wonderful"_ **

You mumbled after opening the box and saw a [ring with a knot](https://www.barneys.com/product/finn-love-knot-ring-500293317.html) as a design in it. He then took it with his hands, grabbed your hand and slip the ring on your fingers, it _fit perfectly_ as if it was really made for you. You heard him heave a sigh to relieve the tension that suddenly went creeping in his body. 

**_"Kumiko Yukki, I know that this may sound so lame but let this be ring become a symbol of my promise. A promise that from here on until my last breathe, you will always be my number one. You will be my constant happiness, my dreams and when the time comes, I want you to be the woman whom I'll be sharing my future with"_ **

He said causing your heart burst into bubbles, the butterflies in your stomach is getting wild, you feel so hot and elevated you could practically feel the grin splitting your face in half, and there are tears prickling in the corner of your eyes. Kuroo then bent down to kiss the back of your hand causing you to let the tears you've been holding to stream down that when he look up he was really baffled of your action.

**_"What? Why are you crying?"_ **

He ask as he reach into your eyes and started wiping your waterworks as you try to hide your face from him.

**_"No it's just that, this is too much for me to handle and I'm so happy right now, everything is perfect, you are perfect... and I just...I can't contain everything and I ended up-"_ **

You ranted while continuing to cry; you then tackled him into a big hug and buried your snot-covered face in the nook of his neck which earned a soft chuckle from him. 

**_"Tetsu I really really love you too and I promise you, I'll keep doing it everyday until my next life"_ **

He heard you say that made him grin as he pull you closer to him. Right now, the ring he gave to you was not shiny and fancy as much as you deserve it, but someday, in the near future, he will make sure to give you _the right and perfect ring_ while kneeling in front of you to ask for your hand in marriage. Right now, what matters the most is that you knew _he is all yours._


	6. First

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg a lot of headcannons will be coming from this chapter hehehe. THANK YOU I WANT TO KISS YOU ALL

_First (adj.)_

_being before all others with respect to time, order, rank, importance, etc., used as the ordinal number of one_

* * *

 

_The first time you two met it was straight out of a romantic novel. It was very cliché, nothing out of ordinary._

It was during the second semester of first year, fall is just around the corner and you were walking back home with a very foul mood. Your case study is not making any progress and deadline is coming soon, you've been trying your best to reach to your subject for the said requirement but all he did was block your number. You have no idea why and it pisses you like hell.

**_"Watch out!"_ **

A voice said but it was too late before you can react because you already run straight to a pole you did not notice was in front of you because you were so deep in thoughts.

_What the fuck?_

You thought still in dazed while massaging the sore part in your forehead, the guy before went near you to check if you're okay but you didn't paid him attention because _one_ , you're so embarrassed of what you just did, _and two_ , you're still busy trying to regain your composure while easing the pain.

**_"Are you okay?"_ **

He ask in the nicest voice that he could muster while trying to hold his laugh. That pissed you off. You look up and was met with a tall, lanky person whose hair looks as if it doesn't know what the feeling of being comb is. You know his name, who wouldn't? After all, he's one of the popular athletes in your university.

**_"Blood"_ **

He muttered, snapping you back into reality. He then pointed on your nose so you automatically reach for it and was shocked to see a red sticky liquid on your finger coming from one of your nostrils. _It was humiliating_. The two of you ended up going in the university's clinic because no matter how much you told him you were fine, he didn't listened and led you back with his hand holding your arm not letting go while making sure you're wiping your nose with his handkerchief.

_The second time_ was during lunch hour around finals week, you were having a mental breakdown and was staring into nothingness while poking disinterestedly with the tasteless cafeteria food. You were brought back to reality when someone took the opposite seat of yours.

**_"You look like you need some company"_ **

_He said and that's the beginning of your unexpected friendship._

_The first time you met his other friends;_ it was during a party that you are not fond of. He dragged you out of your dorm albeit your protest. He told you that night, you need to try and to socialize more or else you will die alone. That night, you didn't drink at all and ended up taking care three drunk adults whose one is hitting on you without a shame, one is being a drama queen, while the other is clinging to you as if his life depended on it. _It was total chaos._  

The first time you got very very drunk was during Oikawa's birthday party. It wasn't a big celebration as you expected but there were friends from high school and college. Getting lose in the moment, you let yourself be indulge in the bittersweet taste of alcohol despite the fact that your tolerance is lower than the three. The whole night Kuroo decided to stay by your side and halfway through your third bottle of booze, you realize for the first time, _he is attractive._

_The first one to realize it was love is you_. At first, it was merely just a casual fascination. You think he is kind, amazing, attractive and dependable, but everyone thinks so too. You look at him in a positive light and it never occurred to you that you were already falling deeper in him. It took you months, weeks, days and one drinking night with Oikawa that made you accept the confusing feelings you have residing inside your chest.

_The first one to confess was him._ It was during the break before the start of your third year. It happened inside your university's gym after their late night practice. You became a frequent visitor that you became close with the other players as well, especially to their captain who's a year older than the four of you.

Kuroo decided to stay later than the rest so he can practice some more; you waited for him since he's the first reason why you visit the gym anyway (Oikawa and Bokuto comes in second). For some reason, while the two of you cleaned the gym, the atmosphere was very tense, it was suffocating, until he broke the silence and asked whether you like their team captain or not. It was the first time you heard how awful Kuroo felt every time he sees their team captain try to flirt with you.

Your _first date_ as an official couple was during spring and the cherry blossoms are in full view. Your first date isn't how you dreamed it to be. It wasn't a romantic candle lit dinner nor a walk in a museum. But instead, he brought you to a cemetery where his father's rest. _It was the first time you heard him talk about his family._

The _first time you two kiss_ , it was before an official volleyball match. You just wanted to wish him luck but he has another plan, he took your first kiss by surprise. It made you stiffen and confused but somehow you cannot ignore the _warm feeling inside your chest._

The _first time you two had a big fight_ , it was because of a big misunderstanding and took three weeks before the two of you finally made peace. It was the first time you got your heart broken and be mend by the same person. _He was the first to apologize._

The _first time you woke up beside him after making love all night_ was during your first year anniversary as a couple. Once you opened your eyes, the first thing you saw is his peaceful sleeping face and the first thing you thought that it must be a dream. He was your first but you weren't his. You didn't mind, because he promised you he's all yours until the very last of his breathe.

The _first night of the two of you as an official married couple_ felt so surreal. You two didn't have sex but instead you spend the first night of your honeymoon cuddled in his chest as he played on your hair while reminiscing the events just a while ago.

**_"I still can't believe I can already call you as my wife"_ **

He chuckled, the thought made you blush as you pulled him closer to your body.

**_"Me too, I still can't believe I'll be calling myself Mrs. Kuroo from now on"_ **


	7. Grave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol I literally teared up while writing this so I hope some of you will, too. Hope you'll enjoy this one! Thank you!!

_Grave (noun.)_

_a place of burial for a dead body, typically a hole dug in the ground and marked by a stone or mound._

* * *

 

Giving yourself a final check in front of the mirror, a contented smile spread through your cheeks when you saw your reflection. It was the first time you wore a skirt in your entire life and you can say with confidence that you look good in it. Hearing your phone buzz, you can't help but let an excited squeal before opening the message you got from him saying he's already in front of your dorm to pick you up. You hurriedly replied that you'll be there in a moment and gave one last look to yourself to make sure everything is in the right place.

Today, when the cherry blossoms are in full color, will be the first time you two will go out on a date as an official couple. Since last night, after calling you to ask you if you have any plans the following day and saying you don't, you hardly slept and barely contained your excitement when he told you he wanted to take you out on a date. It took you 4 hours to prepare, to find the perfect clothes, to make sure everything looks beautiful to impress _your boyfriend._

**_"Kumiko-chan!"_ **

You heard your name being called, when you saw him waiting outside of his car, you find him in a simple white long sleeves, black coat and pants. You knew that Kuroo would look good in anything, but so far, this get-up is a top-tier.

**_"Oh wow"_ **

He sigh with an amused smirk as you walk towards him. The look he was giving you was enough to make you blush and to start playing with the hem of your skirt. It was as if right now, you were the center of his universe. _You will always be._

**_"You look amazing"_ **

He muttered making you feel so embarrassed that the cemented floor suddenly became so interesting for you. This is all new to you, getting compliment, going out for a date, being inlove, having a boyfriend. Everything is so new that you didn't know how to react and what to do. It didn't help the fact that your heart felt like it's going to explode soon; it was beating too fast that your scared it might jumped out of your ribcage.

**_"Thanks."_ **

You whispered, your voice merely a faint sound compared to the people walking around. He just chuckled, opened the door of the passenger side and let you in before he followed suit.  Surely, it wasn't your first time to be inside of his car but somehow, now that you two are dating, the atmosphere around felt so awkward and thick that one can slice a knife through it.

**_"Are you okay"_ **

He asks as he start the engine. You look at him with a baffled expression and realized that you've been shifting on your seat uncomfortably.

**_"Yes sorry…"_ **

You said so stiffly, you were so anxious and so self-conscious that you can't help but feel envious how cool and how well Kuroo is handling the situation compared to you. He doesn't look so nervous despite it was your first date. He didn't said anything else but when the car stopped because of the red light, he went to reach for your hand resting on your lap and gave it a gentle squeeze. His big calloused hand were cold and shaking that made you look at him with a questioning look.

**_"Sorry it's just that I'm so excited and nervous since last night for this date, I can't help it"_ **

He said still holding your hand gently still waiting for the light to go green.

_Oh._

Realization hit you and made you realize that all this time, Kuroo was in the same boat as you but he's just trying to act cool. The thought made you giggle lightly and the tension in your body finally left. You can also feel him easing up beside you as a lazy grin spread in his cheeks while looking ahead.

**_"Me too, I'm so excited for this date I barely slept"_ **

You said with a grin, he let go of your hand briefly when the traffic light went green then held your hand once again just the moment after, this time, his hand stopped shaking and it was warm. The whole ride you two joke, talk and laugh together when it suddenly occurred to you, you have no idea where the two of you will be going because last night all he said was to dress nicely. You tried to ask and persuade him to tell you where the two of you will be going, but all he did say was to look forward to it. He really loves _surprises._

**_"Where are we going Tetsu?"_ **

You asked after tapping his shoulder gently to grab his attention, breaking the calm silence that ruled between the two of you. He has has been driving for a while now. The scenery has already changed from the city to the suburban. There were trees; mountains and buildings are a rare sight.

**_"We're almost there, sorry are you tired already?"_ **

He ask, you shake your head with a smile before looking out of the window again. He turned on the radio that made you drift and let yourself succumb into a peaceful slumber.

**_"Kumiko-chan. We're here"_ **

There was a light tap on your shoulder causing you to jerk a little before blinking to adjust in your surroundings. You stifled a yawn before removing your seatbelt and finally taking in the place you two will be having your first date. The car is stop in the foot of the hill, in front of you is a stairs made of stone, whilst wherever you look is a tree of cherry blossoms.

**_"Shall we?"_ **

Kuroo said offering his hand to yours as you hopped out of the car, feeling grateful that you can finally stretch your numb legs, you took his hand with a warm smile and as you got down, fresh air hit you on the face.

**_"Where are we?"_ **

You ask as the two of you start walking hand in hand towards the stairs. Instead of answering he just gave you a small smile and talked about the weather instead. Once the two of you reach the top, a little gasp escape from your mouth when you saw the view above the hill. Everything was covered in pink, the sky was clear blue, and when you shifted your gaze, you were beyond shocked to see a tombstone beside a cherry blossom tree.

**_"Tetsu?"_ **

You whispered softly, when you look at him, he was rubbing the back of his neck while looking away from you.

**_"Sorry. I really wanted to take you somewhere special and this come into mind. You’re the first person I've brought here because I really want you to meet someone"_ **

He said before leading you once again in front of the gravestone, which made your heart beat so fast that you can feel it might get out of your ribcage because you're not mentally and emotionally prepared for this. _Thank god, I wore new clothes today._ When the two of you is already standing there and you were finally able to read the name engraved, you were loss for words.

**_"Dad this is my girlfriend Kumiko Yukki, Kumiko-chan this is my father"_ **

Kuroo said quietly, you bowed your head to pay respect while softly squeezing Kuroo's hand that is interlaced with yours. For the past two and a half years you two have known each other, Kuroo rarely talks about himself especially about his family. You knew that he is very close with his mother and father and he respected them a lot, he also told you that his father has been resting since the end of middle school but that's it and didn't bothered to tell you why.

**_"To me, my father is the person I've ever wanted to be when I grow up"_ **

He break the comfortable silence between the two of you and pulled your wondering mind back into reality. He then cleared his throat before continuing to talk.

He told you he died in an accident during his field of work as an engineer, one part of the construction collapsed on him causing him to be trapped inside because he tried to save another construction worker out of the way. There were 1 casualty and 20 other men who was injured. The person his father saved only suffered some minor injuries. They tried to save his father through major operations and continuous medication but on the seventh day, his father is eventually proclaimed dead.

**_"The night before he passed on, the guy he saved paid him a visit and thank him non-stop, even crying in the process. My father despite being brain dead smiled"_ **

He choked on his last word, as he talk, you wanted to hug him, to tell him something, but you were beyond confused of what to say and what to do that you just ended up just squeezing his large hand causing him to look at you with a grateful smile while his eyes a little misty in the corner.

**_"I'm sorry, first dates should be happy and romantic. I shouldn't have taken you here"_ **

He said as he wipe his eyes before giving you a smile. You look at him as if he was kidding and slap him on the arm with a frown. He look so shocked of what you did as you give him glare.

**_"How can you say that in front of your father? I…Thank you"_ **

You said with the ending barely audible to the man standing beside you. Before you close your eyes, you saw him give you a small grateful smile and then you proceed to give respect to the most important man in Kuroo's father. Afterwards, he told you to wait for him inside his car which you didn't mind, but before you could leave you look at Kuroo one last time and saw him kneeling in front of the of the grave where his father rest.

**_"Dad, I promised you, I'll take care and respect her the same way you did with mom. I'll make her happy and will love her everyday so please guide me"_ **

You heard him say. His words left a pang in your heart that you can't help but to let the tears you've been holding since awhile ago to flow. Your make up has become a mess, your cheeks flushed and your eyes puffy; once Kuroo stood up, turned around and saw you crying while standing there, he was quite surprise in the state you were in and was quite embarrassed to realize you've heard everything he said.

**_"Tetsu!"_ **

You said running to him before tackling him into a big hug. He automatically hugged you back as you pull him closer to your embrace. Your fist clench in hopes that it will regulate your emotions but to no avail, you were a sobbing mess. Kuroo on the other hand, was subtly laughing at you while massaging your back to calm you down. You kept thanking him endlessly that you are becoming out of breathe. After calming down, he asked you if you're okay as you nod while trying to hide your face.

_First date shouldn't be like this._

**_"Tetsu I am really thankful you've brought me here I don't know what to say but I think that your father is really proud to the man you've become"_ **

_But I am really glad that it turned out like this._

You said to him which earned a beaming smile from him before he muttered a soft thanks and offered his hands to you to lead you down the stairs. You took it gratefully and gave one last look to his father. The sun is about to set and it shone brightly on his gravestone. _It was warm just like the man leading you down on the path._

_Thank you father for giving me a man as good as Tetsu. I promise that I'll be always by his side and I'll love your son the same way he loves me. That's why please guide me as well._

You thought before completely leaving the place, unbeknownst to the both of you, a sprout from the cherry blossom tree back on the top of the hill that was late to bloom, finally opened to meet the spring.


	8. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg guys i just want to say. life is hard hahaha anyway here ya go~ I enjoyed myself writing this one and I really hope ya'll still enjoying reading this indulging fanfic of mine hehe. Once again, thank you.... I really don't know how to express my gratitude for supporting me until this point. Thank you. Thank you. Words are not enough, really thank you T^T

_Home (noun.)_

_a place of origin, or the place where a person belongs_

* * *

**_"Are you sure you'll be okay?"_ **

You ask one last time to the man sitting beside you in the waiting area, his right hand resting on your lap while the other is holding your luggage. Kuroo look at you with a confident grin, which you somehow didn't believe.

**_"Of course I am. I'm an adult after all"_ **

He said while interlacing his fingers with yours, you were about to say something but he gave your hand a gentle squeeze to reassure you and instead you started giving him some reminders which you've been doing since last night.

For the first time since the two of you became a wedded couple, you'll be away from him. Surely, this was not the first time you two will be separated from each other; when he was still a player and the two of you are still dating, usually their team is sent for away games; or your families will travel out of town for a vacation. But the thing is, during those time, Kuroo is being taken care of by someone. You do trust him, you know he is capable of taking care of himself but sometimes, when no one is there to remind him, he can live with take outs and fast foods, and has a habit of over working himself.

**_"Make sure not to stay up too late playing your games."_ **

You mumbled, Kuroo nodded with his usual lopsided grin. You then heard your flight being called so the two of you stood up before you grabbed your luggage in his side.

**"See you in two months?"**

He said before inviting you for a goodbye hug, you willingly wrap yourself into him and buried your face in his chest, his intoxicating smell entering your senses.

**_"Yeah. In two months"_ **

You said tearing up a little because no matter how much you lie to yourself, and how much you try to deny it, you really hated leaving by his side because that's where you felt so secure. When the two of you separated from the hug, you gave him one last goodbye before walking away from him, Kuroo on the other hand, watched you with an unreadable expression.

A big typhoon devastated a small town in the other side of the country. The area was flooded, crops and live stocks were affected, buildings and houses needs some serious repair, and the people living there needed help; as a civil servant and an employee of the government, you were sent as part of the volunteer team to help the people stand on their feet once again. When you heard your office needed some people, you immediately signed up; not thinking about the consequences you'll be away from home for more than a month and will be staying in a new place all by yourself.

_You are terrible in being alone._

The first five days, you were okay, having your work eat up your schedule so your mind was everywhere except the fact that you can't call nor text Kuroo since you landed there because of poor service connection. Kuroo was adapting well despite being worried why you're still not contacting him nor replying in his text messages. _He continued his routine like a responsible adult._

On the sixth day, you were lying on your futon and it was raining cats and dogs. The night was still young but it was very quiet except the soft pitter-patter of rain against the roof. As you lie there in the dark, staring into nothingness, you can't help yourself but to _miss his warmth._ Kuroo on the other hand just got back home from graduate school, when he opened the entrance door; he really hated the deafening silence that welcomed him. He wanted to hear your cheery voice. _He wanted to hear you just once._

On the thirteenth day, the town finally got their power back and the phone in the small house you're staying is finally working again. You hurriedly dialed your home number and then after the third ring, you finally heard his voice once again.

**_"Tetsu"_ **

You breathed out, it has been cold since the first day you stayed there and it didn't help you have to battle the weather with no heater on while sleeping in an old futon.

**_"Hey"_ **

His voice sound so raspy, an octave lower than usual and sleep still present in his. With one syllable coming from him, you felt your walls collapsing and you just wanted to go back home, back in his warmth, back in his side. _You wanted to see him._

**_"How are you doing?"_ **

You heard him say, you look around your surroundings and saw the empty room that smelt like old wood and grass, there was nothing in there except some wooden cabinet where you stuff your luggage, a futon at the side, a small table and television you have no idea if its working. Before you can answer his question, there was a soft knock coming from your door before it opened revealing the wife of the town's chief with a warm smile.

**_"Kuroo-san, it's time for breakfast"_ **

She announced, you smiled at her politely before greeting her good morning. She saw you were talking in the phone and understand it very well then gave you a smile before leaving you alone once again.

**_"I'm doing well, Tetsu, the people here are nice. I'm staying in the town's chief home and the woman before was his wife. They're really kind"_ **

You said taking a seat in the corner to make sure you will not plug the telephone line. Despite the fact that you miss home, the people of this town really helped you to let your mind wander away from the fact you're so far away from home. For two weeks, you ate with them, worked with them, shared some stories with them, laughed with them and even went to a public bathhouse with the town's housewives. Even for a brief moment, they helped you forget the warmth you've been missing.

The two of you started recalling the week's that passed without the two of you being able to talk with each other. You learned that Kuroo met with his old teammates in high school and played in their school as an alumni. He also had a chance to hang out with Oikawa and Bokuto last night and right now he is nursing a terrible hungover.

**_"Oh. Is it okay to call you right now? Should I hung up and call you tomorrow instead? Do you want to rest?"_ **

You said fiddling with the cord of the telephone. You didn't want to hung up and you wanted to talk some more but you knew how awful a hungover felt and right now, Kuroo is trying his best to sound alright. You heard him chuckle and you felt a pang in your heart. _You wanted to touch him._

**_"It's okay babe, let's talk some more, I miss you"_ **

You heard him say so sincerely that you can't help yourself but to let out a giggle, it was true though your eyes were a little teary but you held your ground because you don't want to ruin the blissful mood.

You didn't know that hanging up will be the hardest part that once the silence filled your empty room once again, you were left in a daze staring into space while replaying your conversation you had with him just a while ago. You were only back to reality when there's a soft knock coming from your door and entered one of the housewives of the town.

**_"Feeling homesick?"_ **

She asked helping you stand up, your legs were numb for sitting in the same position for so long but you didn't mind, you were able to talk to him once again. You nodded while biting your lips and shifting your weight from left to right, embarrassed by the fact that you're acting like a kid left by her parents for the first time when you're the one who signed up for this.

**_"I'm sorry, it's just that I'm really not good being away from home and I-"_ **

She went into you and gathered you in her arms with a warm smile. She was warm and smelled like minty vanilla that reminds you of his favorite cologne, you then finally let the tears you've been holding since day one.

**_"I miss him"_ **

**X X X**

Hauling your luggage in the front door, you opened the door with an excited grin only to be met with a dark room and a quiet house. Kuroo was still in his work and he has no idea you will be coming back home today. You told him that your flight will be next week and wouldn't make it in time for his birthday, but you knew all along you'll be coming home earlier than planned because the restoration of the town finished earlier than it was supposed to be.

When you opened the lights, you were quite impressed to find it clean and as if on cue, your front door opened that when you turned around, you find  a shocked Kuroo who is looking at you as if he just saw a ghost standing in the hallway.

**"Kumiko-chan"**

He said with his mouth agape and his eyes widened. You look at him with a smile while he walk to you slowly to make sure he's not imagining things. You then lunged yourself to him and hug him so tight as if your life depended on it. He on the other hand did not hesitate to catch you in his arms, even dramatically letting go of his leather bag on the floor, with a grin spreading through his cheeks.

**_"I thought you'll be back ne-"_ **

You cut him off by kissing him on the lips, your hands finding its way on his hair while your legs wrap securely around his torso, his arms supporting your weight, as he remained standing on the ground. The two of you were pulling each other closer to fill the gap between you, both of your eyes close as you savor the moment and let each other's warmth enveloped your bodies that's been craving from each other's touch.

You can feel him smirking through the kiss before licking and biting your lower lips, you opened your mouth automatically letting his tongue explore your mouth. _The kiss was slow and passionate_. He tasted like mints and him that you feel your heart burst into happy bubbles. _This is where you belong._

After a while, the two of you separated the kiss for a breather, his eyes scanning yours as you rested your forehead against his. It took him a while to process everything and the two of you was left in silence still lost in each other’s eyes.

**_"Welcome home, baby"_ **

He mumbled before pressing a soft chaste kiss on your lips once again. You smiled back at him before burying your face in the crook of his neck.

**_"I'm back Tetsu and happy birthday"_ **

You said softly as you let yourself be lost in his familiar scent. He hummed as a response before carrying you in your shared bedroom. _Finally, you're back to the comfortable warmth of your home._

 

 


	9. Intoxicated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello friends how are ya'll doing? Update in my life: still not prepared to become a functioning adult T.T Anyway this is my favorite chapter so far, what yours??? Thank you in advance!!

_Intoxicated (adj.)_

_affected by alcohol or drugs especially to the point where physical and mental control is markedly diminished_

* * *

 

When you heard the doorbell rang, you hurriedly stood up from your couch before opening your front door to welcome your husband but was quite taken a back when you saw him leaning pathetically to one of his co-worker who looks like he is struggling to support Kuroo's weight. After the two of you struggled to carry a smashed Kuroo in your shared bedroom, and apologizing again and again to the man who brought Kuroo home, his co-worker is finally ready to go home.

**"** **_Don't worry about it Mrs. Kuroo, everyone in the faculty department is thankful of him because he unluckily took the seat beside of the director and he kept making senpai drink until the end."_ **

He said to you with a grin before living your unit. You look at your pitiful husband who's already lifelessly lying on your bed.

Today it was the birthday of the director of the school Kuroo's working in. You've met the director once and it was a terrible experience; you and your husband decided to eat outside and saw the old man drinking in the restaurant with some of his friends. You two had no choice but to share the table with them because he insisted and it end up with the two of you nursing the worst hungover the next morning. The director is kind, nice, and really loves to talk but he is really troublesome when it comes to drinking because no matter how much you refuse, he will tell you to stop acting shy and insist you to drink some more until you can feel your stomach bloating.

You then went out to get a wet face towel so that you could clean your husband's body before changing him into much more comfortable clothes, only to comeback to see him sitting up while struggling to unbutton his long sleeves, a pout evident in his lips.

Settling the basin you have brought on the bedside table, he finally felt your presence and look at you with pleading eyes. You help him unbutton his dress shirt with ease while trying to stifle your laugh because of his state. When you look up, you caught him already staring at you with a stupefied grin, his cheeks red due to the alcohol, and his eyes hooded and look so drowsy that you were sure he’d pass out soon.

**_"Hello my lovely wife"_ **

He slurred before pressing a soft chaste kiss on your forehead causing you to chuckle at his action, you continued to unbutton his dress shirt before helping him slip it off from his body. You heard him let out a sigh, relieved that he's finally out of the itchy, uncomfortable and hot long sleeves.

**_"Kumiko-chan do you like me?"_ **

He ask as you stood up and reached for the face towel that's been soak to the luke warm water. You look at him with a question mark etched on your face. Kuroo on the other hand, look so earnest to hear your answer.

**_"Tetsu of course I like you, I married you after all."_ **

You then started wiping him, from his forehead, to his neck but before you could continue what you were doing, he went to grab your hand and pulled you closer into him causing you to involuntarily burry your face on his flush chest. The stinking smell of alcohol entering your nostrils making you nauseous. He then pressed another kiss on the top of your head as you give him a disapproving look.

**_"Tetsu, let me go, you stink of alcohol"_ **

Instead of following your order, he hugged you even tighter giving you an even harder time to escape.

**_"I don't wanna. You're pretty!"_ **

He whined like a child. You heave a defeated sigh as he hug you closer to his body, you then tried to break free from his grasp once more time but he just kept hugging you even tighter. When you successful put a good distance between the two of you, and ready to tell him off, your words got cut off inside your lips as he look at you with a pout, his brows furrowed in the center, his eyes watery and he looks like you just _did something to betray him._

**_"You don't like me anymore?"_ **

He ask looking deflated that you can feel a pinch in your heart. You heave a defeated sigh and went to reach for the face towel that fell on the floor because of his actions a while ago, before looking at him with a stern look. You were trying your best not to soften up and cave in to what he wants because you still have yet to wipe him clean and change his clothes.

**_"No baby, I still like you but I'll cuddle with you once I'm done cleaning you okay? So behave and let me do my job first"_ **

You said before wiping his neck. After that sentence, he just nodded like a child and stayed still even though he is still pouting while looking at you intently. Once you're done wiping his whole body, he perked up and was ready to touch you once again but you gave him another stern look, shook your head indicating a no, and told him to wait, causing the man to retract his hand on his side and look at you as if he was a kicked puppy.

_Cute._

You then went back to where he is with his new spare of clothes and let him wear it, once again, he is looking at you with an excited grin and you told him to wait one last time before going to your bathroom to dispose the water in the basin and to disregard his clothes in the laundry basket. When you came back to your bedroom, you were quite baffled to find him sitting on the floor with a grim expression so you hurriedly went to his side to help him stand in his feet.

**_"What happened? Are you okay? Are you hurt?"_ **

He shook his head and look at you with an expression that you cannot decipher and then it hit you; Kuroo tried to follow you in the bathroom but he was too drunk that he can barely stand up. The thought made you chuckle confusing the man you're dragging back on the bed.

**_"Why did you try to follow me, stupid? Didn't I told you to wait for me?"_ **

You muttered helping him lay on his side, you then crawled in the space beside him before pulling the blanket up to your shoulders. Once the two of you are settled, he automatically wraps his arms around you and then buried his face on your chest.

**_"I miss you"_ **

He mumbled, his hot breathe touching your skin making you shiver a little, you then started playing with his unruly hair as his fingers started drawing small circles on your hips. Kuroo, to you is someone who is cool, has a laid back personality, someone who is capable of doing anything and someone who never goes out his way to show his cute side, that's why despite being exhausted of tonight's event, _you were really happy to see him being clingy and for once, he’s depending to you._

You were about to fall asleep when he suddenly look up with a knowing grin.

**_"Kumiko-chan do you have 11 protons?"_ **

He asked causing you to drift back to reality and look at the man, currently confused by his question. You knew he'll be saying something dumb so you braced yourself.

**_"Cause your sodium fine"_ **

You groaned at his statement event though a small smile ghosted your lips, he on the other hand, looks so satisfied with what he just said.  He was about to say something again but you cut him off by putting your index finger on his lips to shush him and told him to go back to sleep. 

**_"Kumiko-chan"_ **

He muttered after a long pause, you hummed as a response, you just wanted to sleep and retire for the day but Kuroo has another plan of his own.

**_"You're my favorite person"_ **

You snorted with your eyes closed when you heard what he said. Opening one eye to peek at the man who is currently burying his face on your chest shamelessly, you cannot help but to let a small smile escape your lips.

**_"And you're mine, too."_ **

You mumbled before kissing the top of his head, and you swear to god, you heard him purr of satisfaction before he drift back and let himself succumb to sleep.


	10. Jealous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello everyone! how are you all doing? Ya girl will be starting her part as a functioning member of the society soon so wish me luck lmao. hope you'll be enjoying this chapter! Thank you guys for reading this good-for-nothing fanfic love you xoxo

_Jealous (adj.)_

_hostile toward a rival or one believed to enjoy an advantage_

* * *

 

Kuroo was surprise to see you today with an extra energy despite the long hours of spending in your workplace. It was true though, you never failed to greet him once he got home, but it's a rare occurrence when you'll literally sprint on the door to welcome him home with a grin so warm, he knew you're up to something.

**_"Well aren't you a ball of sunshine today?"_ **

He said as you help him shrug his coat off, you faltered for a second but regained your composure fast enough for him not to notice _(not really)_ and continued humming to yourself while guiding him to the dinner table where his food is waiting for him already. While he was eating, you decided to watch him with your face resting in the middle of your palms with a small smile noticeable on your lips. He was so self-conscious the whole time that in the fifth bite, he finally put his chopsticks down and ask you what do you have in mind.

**_"So next week-"_ **

**_"No."_ **

He flatly refused even without hearing you first. You dramatically gasped as he continued to start eating while trying to avert his gaze away from yours. He knew that if he look at you, you'll be giving him your infamous puppy eyes that he swore to god, every passing days, you're _getting better and better at it to the point it's becoming more effective._

**_"But Tetsu~ you didn't even bothered to hear what I'm going to say"_ **

You whined pulling his arm to look at you. He groaned because he already has an idea what you were about to say. Early morning, when he arrived in the school premises, he heard some students gushing over a Korean boy group that will be having a concert next week. Don't get him wrong, he has nothing against in your preference but somehow whenever he hears or sees you showing your affection to the 9 members of the boy group (who's in his opinion, is undeniably talented and good looking for their own good), _he can feel a pang of irritation surging through his body._

When he catch a glimpse of you sulking at his side while giving him the _"look"_ , he cannot help but to heave a defeated sigh that you stopped tracing the pattern of the table mat, and instantly beamed at him because you knew, you've won and he can't back out now.

You started telling him about the concert and that all he had to do is accompany you because it will be weird and lonely to come there without knowing anyone. You also told him where the venue is, followed up with a statement how awful you are with directions, the possibility of you getting lost, and that taking the train will be a pain because you still don’t have your driver's license.  After ranting that you're barely out of breathe, you smiled at him that makes his hardened heart shake that the only thing he can do is give a sigh of defeated one. _He's a lost cause._

**_"Fine. I'll come with you"_ **

You started cheering excitedly while laughing and clapping to yourself. You were smiling so wide that your eyes formed into two cute little crescent moons. You were so excited that somehow, it made Kuroo felt a smile creeping into him despite the feeling of defeat clinging in the back of his mind.

**_"Good. I've already reserved our tickets. Tetsu~ I'm so excited I don't think I'll be able to sleep!"_ **

You exclaimed. He look at you with a lazy smirk while chewing his food.

**"Oho? You've already reserved the ticket even though you’re still not sure I'll say yes? Aren't you confident, my Kumiko-chan?"**

He ask while poking your cheeks with his forefinger, his left cheek pressed on his other palm. You look at him with a nervous laugh before shifting your gaze away from his piercing ones.

**_"Let's not mind the small details. By the way, I also brought that blueberry cheesecake you like so hurry up and let's have some dessert"_ **

You said averting your eyes away from him. Surely, you already planned the whole thing. You thought that if your puppy eyes won't work, you'll go for bribery (the cheesecake), or a much more straightforward strategy by telling him about the tickets already being reserved and that it's nonrefundable so he will have no choice but to come with you. But, all is well, so really, you didn't have to think of anything else but to make sure you'll never annoy him for the upcoming days.

Kuroo on the other hand was still watching you silently while you were trying to get the cake inside your fridge. _He was thinking how much you own his ass._

When the dreaded day (for Kuroo) came, he already knew he will regret coming there. He wasn't fond of big crowds and seeing how the stadium is packed with people here and there made him the happiest the least. He woke up extra early because you insisted by telling him, you two needed to be there for the good stuffs, which he later found out, the good stuffs meant merchandises with a shirtless man staring him back on the face.

**_"Tetsu I need to go to the comfort room for a while, please wait for me here"_ **

You said before shoving him the paper bag you're holding and a plastic circle fan with a man who's half naked and it's stick where you're supposed to hold was in color pink. He was about to tell you that you should hold your on stuff, but you were already long gone and now he's left alone staring intensely at the half-naked guy in the middle of the crowd.

_Ahh. So this is[Chanyeol,](http://getwallpapers.com/image/704368) the guy you labeled as the most perfect guy to exist._

Among the nine members of the group, he knew Chanyeol well because you literally sat him down for a lecture about the guy after seeing you and looking at his picture on your phone. He remembered that you also mentioned some names and talk about them but you were so enthusiastic about this Chanyeol guy that he immediately knew he was your favorite.  That day he regretted asking what you were looking at.

_What's good with this guy, anyway?_

Kuroo asked to himself with a scowl, still staring at the fan you left. He only came back to reality when he heard someone giggling beside him that when he look up, he saw a group of girls looking at his direction, whispering to themselves and has the audacity to look at him one more time. It was embarrassing to be in his place, especially when you imagine a male who is 6 ft something holding a paper bag with guys smiling so refreshingly. It didn't help the fact that they saw him checking a shirtless guy on a fan of all things. He didn't want to admit it, but _his ego as a man was quite hurt._

During the concert, it was awful. You didn't, _even once_ , paid attention to him. Whenever Chanyeol was near your spot, you we're blushing and giggling and your eyes were all shiny and sparkling. When he talk or sang his part, it was as if your world revolved around the idol. He on the other hand, is not having the time of his life; his eardrums felt like it's going to fall out of his own ears from the loud screaming, he also felt dizzy from the ever changing dancing colorful lights. He also got shoved by some desperate fans when an idol went to your section to share some handshake, and the worst part was, his right arm you were holding will be bruising especially when you’re gripping him too hard when two men started dancing under a fake rain and their wet clothes clinging on their perfect sculpted bodies.

He wanted to tell you to get a grip of yourself, to stop ignoring him. He seriously wanted to remind you that you're currently married to him, belonged to him and that you were his, but seeing you having the time of your life, he ate his words and let himself suffer alone.

_I hope this will end soon._

He thought while looking at the stage with a bored expression. Surely, they were talented and more attractive than him but he didn't like them one bit, specially the Chanyeol guy, because all of your attention and affection is being stolen right in front of his eyes. When you asked him if he was okay, he just nodded with a straight face but really, all this time, he's been itching to ask you if you two can go home already so he can have you to himself again. Besides, it's not like he can understand what they were singing anyway.

During their last ment (he knew because the translator said so), the Chanyeol guy started talking about how thankful he is; Kuroo forgot what he was saying because he already started dozing off during Chanyeol's second word and started thinking about what to eat instead; you on the other hand, was grinning like a fool.

_He really really really hated that Chanyeol guy._

The group announced it will be the last song which made Kuroo subtly celebrate. The song started, and the idols started singing. It was a ballad and sweet music that he also cannot help himself but to enjoy it even for a while. He was surprised though when you laced your fingers with his. He looked at you but caught you already staring at him. You then beamed at him and motioned for him to match your height, he leaned down as you stand on your tip toes to reach his ears.

**_"I really love this song. It's called[Angel.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WOSJR4g2I0U)"_ **

You said and he look at you briefly but you pushed his face away so you can continue talking and that he'll be able to hear you despite the loud music blaring inside the concert hall.

**_"This song reminds me of you"_ **

You said which made Kuroo's heart stopped for a second before it start beating too fast, it felt like it will get out of his ribcage. He blink once, twice, and thrice, to make sure he's not just hearing things or his brain making things up because of his childish jealousy. But when he saw you still looking at him, your feature being cascaded by the soft blue and white light coming from the stage, he knew this is a beautiful _reality_. You then motioned to him to lean down once again, and he did not hesitate to do so.

**_"On hard days, I will wipe away your tears. If only I can be that kind if person. Wherever we go, it’ll be heaven"_ **

You translated the part to the language he can understand and told him after it's the only part you can translate, you were embarrassed by that fact. He just laugh it off before patting your head softly.

**_"It's my favorite part of the song because it sounded like our wedding vow, right?"_ **

You giggled before ducking your head away to hide the reddened state of your face despite you knew, Kuroo will not be able to see it because of the dimmed light. Kuroo didn't said anything else but remained holding your side while listening to the rest of the song, the warm smile spreading in his lips as he started tracing small circles on the back of your knuckles.

_No matter what happens, you were still his after all._

**X X X**

When you got home after a long day in work, you heard a familiar song playing softly inside your house that when you opened your front door, you hurriedly went to find Kuroo who's currently busy washing the dishes in the kitchen sink. He tensed a little when your cold fingers made contact through his bare chest.

**_"Do you like EXO now"_ **

You said with a grin while resting your chin on his shoulder, he look at you with a disgusted look and as if you just said something foul.

**_"No I still hate them, specially that guy named Chanyeol"_ **

He said without hesitation, you pouted at him, said nothing else and just stayed hugging him from the back with your eyes close while listening to the song currently playing on your speaker.

**_"But I guess Angel really is a good song"_ **

He muttered scratching his cheeks with his fingers. You giggled softly and then he faced you after drying his hand, put his arm around your hips as you automatically wrap yours in his neck. Slowly, he started swaying from left to right as his eyes bore into yours.

**_"What are you doing?"_ **

You hit his chest lightly as a stupid grin spread on his face.

**_"Dancing with the most perfect wife in her favorite song sung by my rivals"_ **

He muttered resting his head on the top of yours. The two of you continued swaying clumsily in the middle of your kitchen.

**_"Rivals?"_ **

He nodded.

**_"I still don't know how I'm going to win against Chanyeol or the other eight guys but just so you know I'm not giving up until I'm also labeled as the most perfect guy to exist._ **

You snorted. _God, how cute can he be?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who doesn't know EXO, they're a popular KPOP boy group. Chanyeol is one of their members. You guys try listening to some of their songs because all of them is a jam~


	11. Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!! I'm really sorry this thing took quite a while before I'm able to update again. Ya girl out here trying to survive life as a functional adult lmao. Anywayss, I hope you'll like this one :)))) Thank you.

Being with Kuroo, you've realized that in every given situation, there is a designated kiss readied just for you.

Every morning, once he woke up, there's the lazy _kiss on the point of your nose_. Even with his eyes close, he would plant a soft kiss on your nose without a doubt before pulling you closer to share your warmth. It is subtle, soft and fast that sometimes in the midst of your deep sleep, you'll fail to feel it but whenever you got a chance to do so, it puts you in a good mood first thing in the morning.

If he wanted to have your attention or whenever he's just feeling really clingy, it will be a _kiss on either of your shoulders_ before nuzzling his cheeks on the crook of your neck. It send shivers to your spine, and like an automatic response you have to push his face away from yours with a giggle followed by a question of what does he want. _It works like magic._

Whenever he does something to annoy you and wanted to ask for forgiveness, _a kiss on each of your knuckles_ before looking at you with his lips pursed together, brows furrowed together and eyes looking as innocent as ever. No matter how many walls you've build and how high it is, at the end of the day, it will come crumbling down to his delight.

Once he felt very happy and his mood is delighted, and you're near his touch, he will come closer, squeezed your cheeks together between his hands and will _smack your lips with his_. This is one of your favorites because during the mere seconds of his lips on yours, you can feel the happy grin curving across his cheeks and once he separate himself to you, you can hear the soft hum of satisfaction coming from Kuroo.

Whenever he's tired, felt restless, stressed, having a rough day in work or if the volleyball team his coaching suffered from a defeat against a powerhouse; _a kiss on the side of your head_ with his shoulder deflated. He would stay pressing his lips on the side of your head until he's sure he is already feeling okay once again. During those times all you have to do is pat his head gently while whispering in his ear how much he have done well.

When making up for a big fight or misunderstanding, or whenever the two of you misses each other, the kiss the two of you would be sharing is _slow and passionate_. Full of tongues fighting for dominance which he always win with ease. It will soon lead to vanilla sex, full of _I love you's_ and _sweet nothings_ that makes your heart burst into warm bubbles.

Whenever he felt jealous, territorial and just really want to claim what is his, the _kiss will start from your neck, down to your shoulder blades and then to your chest, last would be your lips_. He would alternate from sucking, biting and licking to make sure the mark he is leaving will be there for everyone to see until the next week. Whenever he felt like someone is trying to still his spotlight, his _kisses are rough and hot_ that makes your body flush, his lovemaking tends to make you unable to walk straight for days. You don't mind though, because Kuroo is really good at taking care of you afterwards.

When he feels proud or and taking pride of what you achieved, a _kiss on the forehead_ then on the lips to congratulate you. But whenever you needed reassurance, support or a push to continue something, it will be on the _top of the head_ with a soft smile before telling you that you can do it because you're that amazing.

You're favorite ones would be when the two of you are sitting on the sofa doing something trivial; whether it would be him on his games or you reading a magazine you've found lying around.  He will pause his games for a moment, reach for you and will _kiss you on your cheeks_ before going back to whatever he was doing as if he didn't do anything. Whenever he does it, your heart flutters at how cute he is.

When he is worried or you knew that his nerves are getting the best of him, his _kisses will be on your palm_ as you try your best to tell him that everything will be okay. But if you’re the one who is feeling restless and having trouble to have your anxiety in check, his _kisses would be on your wrist_ while telling repeatedly everything will be alright. You always know he was right.

Every kisses that the two of you shared is important no matter how small or fast it is.  But one that makes your heart do a somersault, and lets you fall for him over and over again is the _kiss in the middle of the night_ , when everything is peaceful and quiet and when the two of you are about to succumb into sleep after a long tiring day. _The kiss will be slow and sweet_ , afterwards he would rest his forehead on yours before telling you how much he loves you.


	12. Lucky Charm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys huhu finally I had time to update this T.T Being a functional adult is too hard and I don't even know when can I take a breather???? But anyway here ya go, I hope you enjoy this chapter hehehe (:
> 
> For CharaCloud, hope you'll love this one as well ♥

_lucky charm (n.)_

_something believed to bring good luck_

* * *

 

**_"Tetsu!"_ **

You called while walking towards the said player. He look up from his shoes that he has been tying securely since their team sat in front of the entrance door of the center court. His teammates gave him a knowing grin before leaving the two of you alone as you watch them leave one by one.

**_"Kumiko-chan make sure to calm Tetsu for us"_ **

Oikawa called out while entering the center court with his arms thrown around Bokuto. You look at them in wonder before looking back to your boyfriend who looks like he's about to throw someone out of the window.

**_"Are you nervous?"_ **

You muttered squatting down to match his sitting figure. He look so offended of what you said that he is giving you a scowl.

**_"Okay. Maybe not geez, stop giving me the mean look"_ **

You mumbled, he chuckled that made you sigh of relief. _Thank god, he's the same._ Finally, due to team effort, grind and hard work; your university's team will be facing a powerhouse school before reigning as supreme. Of course, everyone is bound to be nervous, heck even you are nervous when you'll just be sitting on the bleachers cheering for your team; the volleyball team became so close to you that you knew how much important this game is. After all, they’re literally one step being away the number one.

**_"Come on wish me good luck already"_ **

He said helping you stand on your feet. You were so deep in thoughts that you didn't realize you have been staring into him for more than a few seconds. You heave a deep sigh and suddenly you were so conscious of the attention he's giving. Surely, this is not the first time you'll be wishing him good luck but the way he is looking at you was so intense that your words left and betrayed you.

**_"Tetsu good luck"_ **

You whispered, looking down on your feet. The two of you has been dating for six months and you still cannot help but to be aware of his presence. To be conscious with how his figure can easily tower over you or when you were talking, his eyes were so focus that you know he really listening to you. You heard him chuckle before hooking a finger on your cheeks that once you were staring into him, he then leaned down and _pressed a soft chaste kiss on your lips_.

It took you at least 20 seconds to figure out what was happening, that you were speechless as your brain repeatedly play what just happened.

**_"I-I'll have to go now. I…you- wish us luck."_ **

Kuroo said with his hands on the back his neck, face flushed, looking everywhere except to you, and his sentence ending with a nervous laugh. You were about to say something but got cut off when the door opened revealing one of his team member reminding him the match will start soon. He abruptly said goodbye and left you on your own.

_Kuroo was your first in everything, first love, first to hold hands with, to say I love you to, to go on dates, to hug and now, your first kiss._

The thought alone made you shiver sending you back to reality. You blink once, and twice before tracing the place where his lips has been. Your first kiss isn't the way how you imagined it should be. There were no fireworks show, the butterflies kick in too late, it was too fast that you didn't have time to realize what just happened, and it didn't happen during a sunset on one of your dates. It pissed you off but you cannot hide the fact that you like the feeling of his lips on yours. His lips were soft but chapped and yet he was _warm._

Once you were able to find an available seat, their team has already a 2-point lead and it was Kuroo's finally time to serve. He effortlessly pulled a jump serve and got a service ace in. The crowd cheered, his teammates gathered around to give each other a painful slap on the back. Kuroo on the other hand, look so smug, you wanted to erased it from his face (despite the fact you wanted to scream in the world that that's your boyfriend, but that doesn't matter right now, you're still pissed because of the surprise kiss). The game continued and you lost count how many times Kuroo was able to block the opponents spike and in the end they've got the victory in their hands.

You were really happy and proud of them but you decided to go home first because there's no way you can face Kuroo after what he just did. Not to be petty, but really, you cannot forgive him for acting out of your consent. The whole hours you've spent alone in your dorm, you were trying your best to stop the scene replaying again and again but your efforts was futile, because you ended up thinking about it more. _Tetsu, why?_

There was a soft knock coming from your door. You look from your pillow where your face was buried just a while ago before softly asking who is it.

**_"Kumiko-chan?"_ **

Your eyes widened at the familiar voice, your heart quickened its pace and blood started rushing in your cheeks as you remember the kiss a while ago. You knew, he knew you were angry of what he did and you're still not ready to be confronted about it.

**_"I'm not here"_ **

You said looking frantically to hide but you were just left standing in the middle of your dorm looking like a deer caught in traffic lights when Kuroo opened your door softly.

**_"Who let you in?"_ **

You said your voice higher than usual. You still asked despite knowing your roommate, who's younger than you, was the only person other than you left in the dorm. She is really familiar with Kuroo so she didn't hesitate to let him in.

**_"Are you angry?"_ **

He asked, inviting himself in before closing the door softly behind him. You on the other hand took a step back defensively. You were so embarrassed of yourself that you really cannot fathom why.

**_"What? No?"_ **

You lied, Kuroo flinch and heave a defeated sigh before kneeling with both of his knees in front, head hung low and then raised both of his arms above his head with his fist clenched that made you confused of his actions.

**_"What are you doing?"_ **

**_"Self-reflecting"_ **

He said with his voice barely audible. You heave a defeated sigh then squatted down to match his height. You were not sure of what you were doing but you found yourself interlocking lips with him. He didn't hesitate to kiss back, and soon enough he deepened the kiss that you can taste him.

**_"What was that?"_ **

He ask, his eyes scanning yours as you look down on your intertwined fingers. Both of your cheeks red and flushed. You can see that the tips of his ears were bright red.

**_"Pay back"_ **

You said equally shy of what you just did. He then chuckled nervously before mumbling a quick apology.

**_"I must have taken you by surprised"_ **

You nodded and explained to him that you weren't angry, it's just that you were disappointed your first kiss didn't go the way you planned.

_**"Oh. How did you want it then?"** _

When he asked that, you started telling him how you wanted it and as the seconds pass by, you just wish for the ground to open up and eat you whole. You also told him, it made you uncomfortable when he kissed you without your consent. After talking, he muttered a sincere apology that made you forgive him without a second thought. Once the two of you finally settled and made up, he then started laughing and made fun of your idealistic thinking that the only thing you can do is hide your red face because of embarrassment.

**_"Well, anyway I have to thank you though"_ **

He said pulling you closer to hug you. You gave him a questioning look as the two of you remained crouching on the center of your dorm room.

**_"Because of you we've won"_ **

He then planted a kiss on your forehead.

**_"My own lucky charm did its job and she's really effective than anything else"_ **

He said with a chuckle.

Ever since then, whenever a big game is coming up until when it was his time to present his final research paper as a graduate student, he would always ask the same thing.

**_“Hey can I have a kiss? For good luck”_ **

He would say and you will happily obliged to do so. You don’t know if you were really lucky and took part in his success, but you really don’t care what was your role in the first place, because whenever everything goes along with Kuroo’s plan, you cannot help yourself but to be so proud of him more than anything else

**Author's Note:**

> Please do leave comments and press the kudos button. It will mean such a lot to me!!!!


End file.
